Wolf Packs of the Elements
by Bud7312
Summary: When there is more than one pack who will own it all?  Please Review
1. Fire pack wolves

**Fire Pack**: lives between water and earth pack in the barren desert

Alpha male:

Rex

He is the oldest and most experienced and as an exile from earth pack he joins the others like him together creating the fire pack.

* * *

><p>Alpha female:<p>

Amelia

She was exiled from water pack and happened to cross paths with Rex they became the first of the fire pack and created a territory.

* * *

><p>Pups of the Alphas:<p>

Young pups: Max and Alex

Max was a runt but he grew fast. He is the most playful and along his brother Alex they get into some trouble leaving their sisters to help them.

* * *

><p>Teens: Amy and Rose Petal<p>

Both will be leaving the pack soon to start their own unless one of their mates wants to challenge their father.

* * *

><p>Males:<p>

Blaze

He is the oldest of teens and most adored. Found as a pup he was raised along side Amy and Rose Petal but he grew closer to Amy.

* * *

><p>Romeo<p>

He was exiled from earth pack and was soon found by Rose Petal on one of her hunts. She was kind enough to bring him to her father and ever since then he has tried to warm up to Rose Petal.

* * *

><p>Females:<p>

Snow

She was found along with her brother Blaze. Many say they are like yin and yang. She loves and protects her brother when ever she can.

* * *

><p>Lilly<p>

She is a mix of a Tamaskan dog and Water wolf who was exiled for not being a pure bred but that did not matter when Rex found her and raised her along with his daughters as if she was one too.


	2. Chapter 1 of fire pack

Fire Pack

Ch.1

Fight

Like always Amy woke up in her den like she does everyday but this time she was beginning the day of her challenge to be the beta. But the day took a shocking twist during the night that she did not know that Blaze and her father Blaze had been mad at each other for days and they finally snapped and started fighting. As she came out of the dark cave she came upon the scene seeing her father and Blaze both bloody and exhausted. The first thing she did was find her mother who was cowering in her den afraid of what could happen to the future and asked her

"What is happening?"

and she just responded by looking at her and saying

"Blaze is challenging your father for alpha ship."

Amy immediately showed shock on her face and said

"But today is supposed to be special it's my challenge day and Blaze's too."

So she walked out of the den and saw how badly each of them were injured and suddenly her father was thrown into a rock wall near her sister Rose Petal's den. As he made a screeching yelp of pain and fell limp to the ground he was still breathing but Blaze said with a dark victorious voice

"So old wolf, you going to give up that easily"

and he waited until Rex stood, and he started limping over to fight Blaze and said

" I never give up, only until the death"

Blaze smirked with delight and said "If that's what you want your daughter to see"

and he gestured to Amy standing near the door of her den with a face of sadness. But as Rex was looking at his daughter Blaze took the chance of surprise and lunged at Rex's neck and causing him to bleed and crushing his wind pipe slightly and suddenly Amy jumped down and tackled Blaze. As she went to her father's side and watched him draw his last breath he said

"I want you… to lead the pack" and with that his eyes closed and his ribs went down and never came back up.


	3. Chapter 2 of fire pack

Fire pack

Ch.2

Who will lead?

As Rex died it started to rain and you could hear a faint mournful howl. This howl belonged to Amy and as she howled Blaze took his place on the high rock cliff that looks over the land and waited for morning to come.

-Next morning-

Blaze woke up lying on the cliff looking down at his new land but as he stood he heard a soft sobbing so he turned and saw Amy still sitting by Rex's dead body and said

" he is gone you know"

"I" softly sobbing "don't care."

"well if you don't care then why are you still there."

He started to walk over to her and slightly nudged her to get up and she said

"Don't touch me"

"well at least move over so I can get what is mine."

He was looking at the red stone that was around Rex's neck with a leather string that he had gotten from the elders when he claimed the land, but as he went to get it Amy stepped in front of him and said

"Don't even try to take that"

"why"

"well not yet"

"being alpha doesn't mean you get everything you want because you have to share it"

"with who"

"the alpha female"

Suddenly he looked at her with a surprised look and said

"I am not sharing the land with Amelia; she is too old to rule this land any longer."

"she was the alpha female alongside my father, which means you need a different female to take her place"

He then looked at her and smiled and thought_ Oh I know where this is going_ and then he nudged her and smiled again and she said

"Oh no"

"oh yes"

And then he went for the necklace again but this time he was able to get it and then he ran off but when he came back he was wearing his but he was holding another one that was a light red and threw it toward to Amy and said

"for you"

"you think I should be alpha female"

He then smiled and helped her put on the necklace and once she was wearing it they walked up to the rock cliff and looked over their new land and took one long howl but suddenly Amy nudged Blaze and he nudged back.


	4. Chapter 3 of fire pack

Fire pack

Ch.3

Secrets

As Amy started to wake up the next morning and she thought everything was a dream until she opened her one eye and saw that she was in the alpha den where the alphas stayed and lived and then she heard a snore behind her and a warm figure moved so she turned her head and saw a black wolf with a red stone around its neck, it was Blaze. Fear rushed over her as she tired to get up his one eye open and she quickly pretended to sleep. As Blaze stood up he stretched and then shook off and some dust flew he looked through the corner of his left eye and saw Amy still sleeping, well he though she was sleeping, and he thought _she stayed _suddenly she moved as he walked over and nudged her to get up. Blaze thought _oh I know what will wake her up_ then he nibbled the corner of her left ear and her eyes flew open along with a growl and she snapped at Blaze's paw but he wouldn't let go of her ear until she stood and when he let go she threw her head to the side and her nose touched his.

There they stood nose to nose and Blaze smiling and Amy standing there in shock but as she stood there she looked into his deep green eyes and she started to relax a bit as she realized his eyes showed how shocked she was and that he was afraid but afraid of what. Suddenly they heard chuckling and a voice said

"Aw how cute."

They both jumped at the sound of the voice and suddenly felt embarrassed and turned seeing Rose Petal and then Amy said

"What do you want?"

"Well I was just coming to wake you sleepy heads up and I didn't mean to interrupt."

Then Blaze smiled at Rose Petals words and then he looked at Amy with a different look and she said

"Don't even think about it and Rose you didn't interrupt anything because nothing was happening and nothing will ever happen."

Then Amy looked back at Blaze whose face showed hurt and his ears were back and he said

"That's the same thing my mom said to my dad when I was born. They didn't want pups and they abandoned me and good thing your father found me other wise I might be dead now. I am my parents regret and I share their shame."

As he said this he was raising his voice and starting to cry and once he finished he looked at Amy and ran off.

As Blaze ran off Amy tried to follow until he stopped at the top of a mountain on the edge of earth packs territory. Blaze just started to sob when he heard a sound and turned he saw Amy who had accidently kicked a rock and he said

"You don't know who I am"

Amy walked over and sat next to him and said

"You're Blaze that's who"

Then she gently smiled and he said

"That's who I am but not what I am"

Amy looked at him with a shocked looked and said

"You're a fire wolf and an alpha"

Then he smiled and said

"It's a bit more complicated than that, my parents shouldn't have even met. My father was a son of one of the elders and my mom was an omega from earth pack."

Then Amy looked at him and thought _he has been hiding this his whole life_ and then she rubbed her head on his neck and said

"That doesn't change anything"

Blaze looked at her with a smile and said

"oh, good I thought that you would hate me if I told you"

Amy then said

"so, you have earth pack blood in you"

And she started smiling and Blaze said

"I know earth wolves are supposed to be great hunters"

And then she looked at him and said

"and great eyes"

Then he looked at her with surprise and she smiled and said

"I'm sorry about snapping at you its just every male I've loved and wanted them to be my mate they run off with another female and break my heart"

Blaze looked at her and said

"I'll never do that to you."

Amy smiled and Blaze smiled back and suddenly Amy said

"So, what do you think about pups"

Suddenly Blaze looked at her and thought _I know where this is going_ and said

"I never thought about it but I love pups well until their teenagers and looking for mates themselves"

Then Amy smiled and they walked back to their den before going to eat with the pack.


	5. Chapter 4 of fire pack

Fire pack

Ch.4

My little surprises

I've been alpha female for a while and now it is the day to revile the little surprise or should I say surprises to the pack. As I come out of my den I had to gather the pack for the surprise. Once the pack was gathered I said

"I have a surprise for all of you an it may be pretty shocking"

As I said that Blaze came into the packs sight carrying two fur balls with him. Suddenly the pack gasps and my mother says

"Are those what I think they are?"

"They might be mom"

is what I said in response and I took one of the fur balls from Blaze and said

"This is the oldest pup his name is Ian."

The pup gave out a loud cry when he heard his name and then she took the other fur ball and said

"She is small but she is a crier and her name is Angel."

The pack then gazed upon the future alphas and wondered who will be the next alpha?


	6. Chapter 5 of fire pack

Fire Pack

Ch.5

Stolen 

As Amy woke up she nudged the two furry things curled up next to her they were Angel and Ian. It had been 3 months since they were presented to the pack and they had grown. Ian looked different now with his gray fur turning into the normal fire pack orange and red. Angel on the other hand still had her puppy fur which was gray and boring. As she nudged Ian he moved away from her nose so she tried to wake Angel and she yawned as soon as she was woken. The next one to try and wake was Blaze and when she turned to wake him he wasn't there so she turned to Ian and Angel.

"Where is your father?"

"He went out hunting while you and Angel were asleep"

Amy walked out of the den confused and then saw Blaze on the horizon limping.

"Blaze what happened?"

As he slowly limped over he said

"Water pack wolves and an ambush there coming this way hide Ian and Angel"

Amy quickly ran into the den and told the pups what was happening and told Ian the escape route to safety and told Angel to follow him. As they ran away Amy saw on the horizon about seven wolves it was the Water pack hunting group. Amy turned to make sure that Ian and Angel were safe and they were hidden somewhere in the rocks above the den. Suddenly the packs started fighting and then Amy saw a little fur ball that was partially red and gray it was Ian. He was running toward an water wolf and jumped on his back. Amy started to run toward Ian but then he was thrown into a rock on the ground and Amy suddenly threw the water wolf to the ground and ripped out his throat. Then she ran over to Ian who was unconscious and then Blaze came running over to try and protect Amy from a Water wolf both Amy and Blaze were thrown to the ground and Ian suddenly woke up and ran out of the way and started running toward the den and was suddenly picked up by a wolf and it wasn't one of his parents.


	7. Water pack wolves

Water pack: lives next to the ocean and the land is full of green grass and blue rivers

Alpha male:

Fenrisulfur-Fen (wolf of hell)

He is Amelia's father and he has regretted exiling her but his son will be taking over soon.

* * *

><p>Alpha female:<p>

Ralphina (wise wolf)

She is Amelia's step-mother because when Amelia was exiled her real mother tried to interfere but was killed in a fight against Fenrisulfur or Fen. But just 2 months after Ralphina took alpha female she gave birth to her first son Dakota.

* * *

><p>Pups of the alphas:<p>

Dakota

He is the heir to his father's throne and is in search of a mate to be his alpha female and once he finds one he will be the alpha male.

* * *

><p>Cal<p>

He is the rightful heir to the throne but because of the change of alphas he must fight his father or step-brother Dakota to get back what should be his.

* * *

><p>Males:<p>

Max

He is Cal's best friend since he was a pup and he has helped him through the tough time of losing his mother and being the best hunter he has been training Cal to fight to get ready for the day he must challenge his father.

* * *

><p>Eric<p>

He is the omega or lowest rank of the pack and is Dakota's friend. He has been helping Dakota look for females but together they can't even find one.

* * *

><p>Females:<p>

Margret

Cal's sister and the one hoping to catch Dakota's eye. She is the beautiful gray that shines in the sun and beautiful blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 1 of water pack

Water Pack

Ch.1

Hopeless and alone

(Ian's pov)

As I woke up I wondered where I was all that all I remember is being carried off into water pack's territory. But I woke up to one thing a sharp pain and a gray shiny coat. I thought I was dreaming but then I see it was a wolf pup about the same age as me. She was a beautiful gray with blue eyes she was helping me by clean the wound I had on my side that was where the pain was from. I startled her as I moved away from the cloth she was the wound with along with a growl and yelp from pain and anger.

"Oh you are awake I was just taking care of your wound"

"Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?"

"My name is Margret I am the alphas daughter and you are in the water packs territory and I've been taking care of you as you have been sleeping."

As I tried to stand sharp pain came and I fell as fast as I stood and as I fell I let out a yelp of pain.

"Be careful my father wants you in good condition for what he has in store for you and you are not strong enough to stand."

"What is he planning?"

"I don't know he didn't tell me but he said to keep and eye on you and make sure you stay safe"

As she finished talking a wolf that was a gray blue mix walked in and took one look at me and said

"What is this dinner?"

"No he is the fire wolf who father retrieved"

"He is pretty small and weak to fit to what dad wants I might as well put this mutt out of his misery"

"Leave him alone Dakota"

"Fine then. But why are you so protective over him? Is he your little crush?"

"Gross no he is just important to dad that's all"

After she said that Dakota walked put with a little laugh and then all I remember is a pain and then everything was black.


	9. Chapter 2 of water pack

Water pack

Ch.2

I hope he trusts me

*2 years pass*

As I finally was allowed to leave my den without permission and a guard but as I stepped out I saw Margret as beautiful as usual but what was I saying it was forbidden for us to be together but only if she felt the same as I did. I walked over and asked

"Is breakfast ready?"

Margret jumped when I said that and she said

"You should be a hunter with that quiet step of yours."

As she said that I couldn't help but laugh and say

"Well that's only if your father lets me be a hunter. He might think ill eat everything before I get it back to the pack."

After I stated the obvious she laughed and said

"That's true but just try to impress him and get him to trust you."

All I thought and said was

"But how?"

After I said that I could tell she was thinking and then she said

"All I can think of is show off in front of him"

I liked the idea and I said

"Sure"

And then she smiled and then I knew what she was thinking to help me show off. She brought me to the area where the wolves train for hunting and she told him

"Try something and if you're good I'll get my dad and have him see you"

"That's a great idea but I know nothing about hunting"

"Then I'll show you"

She walked over to a circle and said

"Try to pin me"

As she said that I just thought I don't know about this but ok. I walked over to the opposite side of her and we started walking in a circle squaring off and at that moment her step-brother Dakota and his friend Eric came but they stayed hidden so that Margret and I didn't see them. As we circled I jumped out of line and tried to attack and Margret was caught off guard and I tried to pin her but then she overpowered me and pin me then suddenly we sat there looking into each others eyes and she leaned down and licked my cheek and then got up. I was so shocked I couldn't get up but when it wore off I stood and then nuzzled her with my nose on her neck. At this time Dakota came out of cover and growled at me saying

"She is mine so back off"

I responded by growling back and saying

"If she is your why do I recall you saying the other day that you were looking for a mate"

As I said that Dakota noticed I found his flaw but he said

"It doesn't matter its just that you are a fire wolf not a water wolf so you can not love her its forbidden."

I tried to say something else but couldn't because he walked away with Margret and Eric I was left alone with the word "forbidden."


	10. Chapter 3 of water pack

Water pack

Ch.3

WHY?

After being left with that word I left and went back to my den. I couldn't understand why our love could be forbidden it did not make sense. As I fell asleep I thought about this one question _why was our love forbidden?_ But I hoped that question would be answered in the morning. I the morning I went to the center of the pack where we eat luckily nobody was there but breakfast was that meant I could eat because I was an omega. As I ate I looked out for any sight of Margret or Dakota. When I finished I turned around to see Margret sitting looking at me and said

"What are you doing here?"

I replied by saying

"Eating. What does it look like?"

She snickered at my response and started to walk towards me and said

"You know when I told you my father had something n store for you"

I nodded remembering the first time we met as pups and said

"What was it?"

She pointed her nose as if telling me to follow her and she started to walk away. That's when I noticed how beautiful her fur was in the early morning sun. I was awakened from my imagination by her voice

"This is what he has in store for you"

I looked into a cave it was dark but I saw through the dim light I saw a bunch of necklaces with stones. I was confused and said

"What are those?"

She walked toward them and said

"Alpha stones"

I walked over to her wondering why she was showing me these, when she picked up a small red and orange stone with a small collar and said

"Recognize this"

I looked at it and was puzzled _remember what_ then I saw a name on it _**I-a-n**_.

I backed up and said

"Is that mine?"

She nodded and said

"When you were brought here you had this on my father took it and said you didn't need it and I found out what these are. They are things that mark the alphas and their pups like my parents and mine. But why did you have one?"

I wondered and though _was I an alphas son_ and I said

"Your father has always ignored me but when I did certain thing he would attack me and I still don't know why I am an omega what did I do wrong"

She shrugged and I looked at the necklace and said

"What pack is that?"

"Fire"

He looked at and then he looked at his fur and said

"That could explain my coat being a reddish color and yours being a silver."

She looked at her fur and then his and nodded and then she found a bigger piece of leather and attached it to his stone and handed it to him and said

"If your name is on it the you should wear it."

I slowly took it and placed it over my ears and said

"Thanks it feels good to wear it"

Then it started to glow and it became a bit bigger and a brighter red formed on it that's when Margret said

"I should do some research on that"


	11. Chapter 4 of water pack

Water Pack

Ch.4

The confusion

The next morning I woke up still wearing the necklace and as I emerged from my den I saw Margret talking to her dad he looked mad and then he saw me and started walking in my direction. He then growled

"Why are you wearing that?"

He was looking at my necklace and I said

"It has my name on it so it is mine. Right?"

As Margret's father charged at me he noticed he was going after the necklace and at that moment I remembered everything. That's when I noticed why I looked different than the other wolves I wasn't part of their pack. I the thought a bit and remembered Angel, Blaze and Amelia and at that moment I noticed I needed to get out of this territory and claim what was mine. I then faced the fact I was a fire wolf; my fur was a reddish color. As I jumped out of the path of Margret's father I was slashed in the shoulder by his claws I fell in pain and heard Fen laughing and he said

"Get up pup, are you going to accept death that easily"

I jumped up as Fen walked towards me and went straight for the throat but Fen was too quick.

Margret's POV

I could only watch as my father and Ian were fighting but what Ian did not know was how I felt and I did the strangest thing I could have done. As my father went after Ian again I jumped in front of him and growled at my father and said

"Leave him alone"

My father did not know how to respond to my outburst but he growled back

"Move Margret I do not want to hurt you he is a traitor and a fire wolf"

Then I snapped back

"And the one I want to give my heart to and share being alpha with I want him to be my mate not Dakota"

My father then became furious and ran off at that point Ian was surprised at what I said but I told him it was all true.


	12. Chapter 5 of water pack

Water Pack

Ch.5

Ian's dream

When Margret's father ran off I couldn't believe what she just said to him. She wanted me not Dakota. I stood and got my footing and looked at her, I looked right into those silvery blue eyes they belonged to the daughter of the alpha of water pack my mate. As I looked into her eyes she looked in my reddish blue ones and at that moment we knew we were meant to be. Margret quickly snapped out of the trance and said

"My father will not stop until you are killed, he will send the entire pack after you."

So I responded by saying

"Well let's see if he can catch me before I catch him."

She looked at me with a shocked look and said

"You mean your going to challenge him."

I nodded in recollection and at that moment a few water wolves came over the horizon and me and Margret had the same idea _RUN!_ We traveled all the way to the border of the Earth pack awaiting our fate. I hoped that we would even have a future and I think we did when Margret mentioned the hope of starting our own pack or joining her pack when her father either died or I could fight him. We agreed to go back to the pack in a few years.

*3 years later*

We have lived in the middle or water and earth for 3 years it was finally the time for me to challenge Fen. We ran to the pack and I was welcomed with Dakota wearing a large red stone I wasn't fighting Fen I was fighting Dakota. We circled each other ready to fight and there was no turning back. As soon as Dakota made the first move we were growling and biting each other I wasn't fully sure but I was winning. As we stepped away from each other I could see Dakota limping I have broken his front left paw and he was also bleeding a lot. I on the other hand only had some scrapes and bruises and maybe one gash in my left shoulder but that was it I was winning.

After about twenty minutes of fighting Dakota collapsed from pain and gave up I was the new alpha of the water pack and Margret was my alpha female. That night I was having trouble sleeping I was having a dream and it meant something it was my sister Angel running with a male from earth pack at that point I woke up. Why was Angel running with an Earth male?

*year later*

I woke up with Margret still sleeping next to her was a black ball of fur it was named Luke. He was my new son and my legacy he was part earth pack from my father Blaze, fire pack from me and water pack from his mother. I wondered if he would be alpha.


	13. Earth pack wolves

Earth pack: lives in a land that is surrounded by mountains like a fence.

Alpha male:

Eric

He was born the heir of the kingdom and when his father died he took the land like he was taught to do.

* * *

><p>Alpha female:<p>

Claire

She was Eric's best friend as a pup and later on was the only female that could stand by his side and he wanted her at his side.

* * *

><p>Pups of the alphas:<p>

Chris

He is the oldest and heir to the throne but he can be very picky about the males to come near his sister.

* * *

><p>Alexandra<p>

She is Chris's twin sister and hates how her brother still treats her like a pup but she has a dark secret that not even her best friend knows.

* * *

><p>Males:<p>

Kane

He is the biggest and meanest male in the pack and he deserves the position of beta. He is Chris's best friend and they love to boss other males around about hanging around Alexandra but Kane doesn't mind because he has always had a crush on Alexandra.

* * *

><p>Sharp<p>

He is Kane's brother but he is much smaller but he has the brains and Kane has the muscle and together nothing can stop them.

* * *

><p>Females:<p>

Star

She is Alexandra's best friend and Romeo's sister but she never misses her brother who was exiled and then joined fire pack. But she can tell Alexandra is hiding something but she doesn't know what.


	14. Chapter 1 of earth pack

Earth Pack

Ch.1

Hope

(Alexandra's POV)

Most of the time when I woke up I was greeted by my friend Angel but this morning she wasn't in my den. Her life story was fuzzy to me but I did know that her brother Ian was the new Water pack alpha and she was from Fire pack like him and she knew she had to get back to her pack. I went looking for her and spend about two hours but found her on the North side of the territory where she was sitting and watching something far away I slowly walked up to her and said

"Beautiful view isn't it?"

She quickly jumped and turned her amber eyes glowing in the early sun with her purple and red mixed fur shining in the light if you saw her you knew she was from the fire pack. For many years Alexandra was hiding Angel because of that their friendship began when Angel ran from her pack and ran into Alexandra on a walk. She took Angel into her pack and took care of her, under the eye of her mother Claire, who was the only one who knew about Angel. Alexandra led Angel back to the cave and told her to be careful not to be spotted by any wolves they would know who she is. Suddenly a voice came from behind them

"Is that a fire wolf?"

They turned and saw Kane he looked like he wanted to kill Angel but wanted to run and tell someone. Before he could run Alexandra stopped and him and told him to swear not to tell anyone. He swore he would as long as if Angel did not steal food from the pack and she had to hunt by her self. Angel agreed and hoped maybe now she might be accepted into the pack.


	15. Chapter 2 of earth pack

Earth pack

Ch.2

Hopes of acceptance

(Angel's POV)

As we chased after Kane, me and Alexandra hoped that he would not call out to the rest of the pack but all he did was run. Maybe he was afraid of us or he was running to get Chris who was training at this moment to become alpha soon. We chased him for about a mile when he finally stopped running and turned to us and said while pointing to me

"How long has she been here?"

Alexandra looked at me and turned and said

"About a few years"

"And I never noticed! How could this be possible?"

Alexandra shrugged and suggested that he let me stay I had nowhere else to go.

Now that Kane was in on the secret we had to be extra careful.

(Kane's POV)

I woke up the next morning still thinking

_How could they have hidden a fire wolf for this long? In our pack too! _

But I would probably never know all I hoped was that Alexandra's dad does not find Angel or me, Alex and Angel are all dead meat.

Now that Kane was in on the secret we had to be extra careful.

(Kane's POV)

I woke up the next morning still thinking

_How could they have hidden a fire wolf for this long? In our pack too! _

But I would probably never know all I hoped was that Alexandra's dad does not find Angel or me, Alex and Angel are all dead meat.


	16. Chapter 3 of earth pack

Earth pack

Ch.3

Friendship

(Kane's POV)

I run down late to training. Eric will be looking for me since I am the beta. As I turn the corner of the cave I run into Eric.

"There you are, we all have been looking for you"

"Really? I thought you wouldn't notice I wasn't there"

He drags me over to the training area that's when I hope he doesn't smell Angel on me. I was hanging out with her and Alex this morning that's why I was late. He suddenly starts to sniff me when I get over there

"I smell a scent I don't know on you"

_OH GREAT IM DEAD _

"Oh it's just a friend of mine"  
>"A female?"<p>

He raises and eyebrow at me and is smiling

"And?"  
>"Oh just wondering"<p>

He walked away leaving me awkwardly alone, I walk over to the combat area and work on my fighting skills. After an hour I'm exhausted, I walk over to my cave and find Angel there she is holding a piece of fresh kill,

"I just wanted to get you some food since you missed dinner"

"Thanks"  
>I gently nuzzle her<p>

(Angel's POV)

After hanging out with Kane I take a nap and rest throughout the day. When it's finally dinner time I go hunting since I can't take food from the pack. I end up with a squirrel and a baby deer. I eat the deer and leave the squirrel; I could give it to Kane. After it gets to dusk I walk to Kane's cave and wait for him. When he arrives he is exhausted from training,

"I just wanted to get you some food since you missed dinner"

"Thanks"

He walks up to me and gently nuzzles my neck. I sit and watch while he eats, we end up talking for a few hours until it gets dark. I don't fully remember but I think I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 4 of earth pack

Earth pack

Ch.4

Close call

(Angel's POV)

I wake up and only remember being with Kane in his cave and falling asleep. I look over and see Kane next to me sound asleep and notice I fell asleep with him. _Oh ok, Wait WHAT_?I quickly get up and look outside at least I can hope that nobody saw that. I hear claws click against rock behind me I turn and see Kane is stretching he smiles at me

"Morning'

He walks over to me and rubs his head on my neck

"Morning"  
>I respond, but that's when I hear two voices coming towards the cave. Kane's ears perk up,<p>

"Sharp and Eric, Go out the back or hide quickly"

I run to the back and hide in the corner covering my face with my tail. I listen to their conversation

Kane: "He guys, What are you doing over here?"

Sharp: "What, I'm not allowed to say HI to my brother"

Eric: "Do either of you smell that?"  
>Kane: "What?"<br>Eric: "An unfamiliar scent"  
>Sharp: "Yeah you're right, it smells like a female too"<p>

I get nervous, what if they search the cave. I slowly move my tail so I can see

Kane: "No there is no female here"  
>He steps back and his tail is down, he is nervous<p>

Eric: "It's the same scent I found on you yesterday when you were late. Step aside I checking your den"

Kane stepped in front of him

"Move Kane, Now"

He growls at Kane and he shows his teeth I see Kane's ears go back. He moves and Eric starts sniffing around. OH NO I have to get out of here I take the chance and get up quickly and see a small opening in the wall I run through it and get out of there.

(Kane's POV)

Once I saw Angel get up and run out of the cave I knew Eric and my brother saw it too. Eric turns and looks at me weird and my brother nudges me on the shoulder

"So was that your little girlfriend?"

I growl and walk away hoping I won't get questioned later. All I remember last night was talking to Angel and then her falling asleep, she started shaking and I thought she was cold so I decided to sleep next to her. As soon as I fell asleep she curled up to me and I put my head on her shoulder. It was the best night sleep I had gotten in a long time and it felt good.


	18. Chapter 5 of earth pack

Earth pack

Ch.5

Happy Ending?

I was puzzled by the previous night. It was the best night of sleep I've had in a long time. The worst thing is I had to hear Eric and Sharp for the rest of the day. They kept saying that that girl was my mate and that I've been hiding her from them. Sharp even had the guts to ask if she was carrying a pup, he paid for it though. It was time for dinner by the time I finished training today and I was so hungry. After I ate I grabbed some for Angel and went to look for her, I found her in my den. She walks over to me and takes the food

"Thanks, I'm starving"

"How long have you been here?"  
>"About an hour, why?"<br>"Just wondering"

I lay down while she eats and watch her. Her fur was a shade of black and shown when the light hit it. She had markings of red over her eyes, down her back and on the tip of her tail. That's when I got an idea I could cover the red markings with dirt or mud and she would be a normal wolf. Once she finished eating I told her my idea,

"You could fit in and Eric couldn't separate us"  
>"It sound like a great idea, lets try it"<p>

We walked out to the plains and I tried to cover the red with dirt it started to fade and then disappear entirely. I brought her to the nearest watering hole and showed her she was delighted. She tackled me to the ground and was jumping around as if she had just found gold. That's when I hear Eric

"So this is the girl that was in your cave, huh Kane"

I turn and see him walking towards me with delight

"Yup, that's her"

"I think she is a keeper"

"Maybe"  
>She ran over and nudged my neck and introduced herself to Eric.<p>

"So your name's Angel and my daughter found you when you were younger and raised you without me knowing"

"Yup, I was abandoned by my family and she helped me"

"Oh ok, well welcome to the pack"

Her face light up and she started screaming. I chuckled because of her delight she was so elated it was weird. Well now that she was in the pack there was no problem with me and her being mates right. WRONG

ABOUT A YEAR LATER

I watched as my son ran around he was born with brown fur and had no markings. Alexandra became alpha and took over with a male she met his name was Mark. Everything seemed fine until there became fighting among the packs. Fire was fighting Water and we began to fight Spirit. And it all started because of the mixing of the packs, it angered the Elders and they caused problems between the packs and it first started in Spirit.


	19. Spirit pack wolves

Spirit pack: lives high in the mountains

Alpha male:

Lucas

His family has owned the high mountains for many centuries and he is very proud of it. He has the gift to read feelings.

Alpha female:

Carmen

She was chosen at birth to be Lucas's mate and it was a great honor to become part of the high ranked family. She can turn into fog and hide anywhere.

Pups of the Alphas:

Shay

He is the oldest son of Lucas and Carmen. Him and his sister share their power, the power to teleport.

Kat

She is only a year younger than her brother but they are very close and protective of each other.

Males:

Aaron

An outcast at birth he was born with a marking that meant evil. He can change forms and shift into objects.

Marcus

He is the twin of Aaron and can read minds. He found at a young age how harsh fate can be, seeing that his brother is the lowest ranked wolf in the pack.

Rage

He can change the color of his fur with his emotions. He was abandoned as a pup and brought to the spirit pack, no one understands who he is except for his best friend Shay.

Females:

Mary

She can see lost spirits and can help communicate with them. She is also blind and was born like that; the elders think she is a gift to packs and should be treated well.

Kelly

She has the power to run with the wind, and is best friends with Kat.


End file.
